Breaking The Shy Boy
by DixonVixen93
Summary: Sequel to "Innocent Charmer": Daryl Dixon had never been around affection in his entire life, only violence. He didn't know how to handle his relationship with Karen. That was, until his eyes finally opened for the first time. Thanks, Tyreese. Karen/Daryl


**Sequel to "Innocent Charmer"; I claim no ownership. **

_**Breaking The Shy Boy**_

After the incident on Karen and Daryl's recent supply run, things became a little complicated. The latter was still as shy as he could be when it came to women, and the former was pretty much a natural flirt. She wanted to be open in front of everyone with how she felt about Daryl, but the fact that he just wasn't that open was a foreseeable problem.

The redneck _wanted_ to be open with everyone; however, he felt awkward being affectionate at all around others. He never saw affection when he was growing up, so that much was always frowned upon. He liked Karen, and he was actually looking forward to this… _thing_ that they had. It would just take some getting used to, was all.

She knew of her crush's issues when it came to those of the opposite sex, and she was willing to work through it. Actually, she thought it was pretty damn adorable. He was a big softie at heart, but he wasn't going to admit it. That just meant that Karen had to break those walls that he had built up for so many years.

During dinner that night, everyone was gathered around the courtyard enjoying the food that Daryl and Karen had brought back for the group. The redneck claimed his seat next to Rick; the two of them were going through strategy plans of how else they could make the prison safer for the newcomers. Whereas his new _lady friend_ was helping Carol make sure that all of the kids were well-fed. When she was done with that, she fixed her own plate and glanced around, looking for Daryl. He wouldn't mind if she sat with him at dinner, would he?

The former schoolteacher smiled to herself when she caught sight of the nicely built redneck. Luckily, there was a vacant seat next to him. Perhaps it was wishful thinking, but maybe he had saved that seat for her. She came over to Daryl, sparing everyone at the table a brief smile.

"Hey guys," Karen supplied, eventually locking gazes with the redneck. "Mind if I join you?"

He smiled softly and scooted the chair next to him out, gesturing for her to have a seat. She gladly took the opportunity and sat down next to Daryl. They sent each other another quick glance, which didn't go unseen by the former deputy at the table. He didn't have time to question it, though, as the other empty seats soon were filled up by Michonne, Carl, Hershel and Beth.

The potential couple kept their conversations ordinary. That being said, the way that they looked at each other was enough to keep everyone at the table guessing.

"How was the run earlier?" Michonne asked Daryl, breaking him out of his semi-trance. The first thing that came to his mind was how soft Karen's lips felt against his. Nothing major happened back in the car; however, their kisses did get them carried away there for a minute.

"S'a'right, I guess," the redneck shrugged, careful not to look over at Karen. "Place was trashed. Saw a couple o' walkers, but not much else."

"We should probably send a group back in to clean the shelves off," Rick suggested, "the more supplies we have, the better off we all are."

"A'right. I'll take 'em wit' me in the mornin'," Daryl agreed. "Don't have ta be too big o' a group. I'll take Glenn, Michonne," he nodded to the dark-skinned fighter, "and Karen."

"That'll work just fine," the former deputy agreed. His lips curled up into a smile as he glanced over at the Italian woman. "Karen, Daryl must really like you. He's been taking you on quite a few runs lately," he teased lightly.

Karen just laughed it off, hoping that the warmth on her cheeks hadn't shown through. "Well, he did tell me that I was a good shot."

"Yeah," Rick chuckled. "I'll bet he did." The man might have been out of his mind from time to time, but he most certainly wasn't blind. Even before today's run, those two had been bonding. Rick was happy for Daryl; he deserved to have someone special. He had just always thought that it would have been Carol.

The redneck in question had shoveled his food down at a fast clip; he had to get out of there before this conversation took an even more awkward turn. His companion glanced up at him, frowning at how quick he was to avoid that conversation. She returned to her food, which she was starting to lose interest in. But it really _would_ be obvious if she went trailing after him right away. Instead, she waited until she cleared her plate at a much more healthier pace to go check on Daryl.

As the former schoolteacher came back into the prison, she headed straight for the C-Block. Yes, everyone would wonder what she was doing there but, at this point, she really could care less. She found her redneck stretched out across his bunk, thoroughly cleaning his crossbow. He caught sight of her from the corner of his eye, but he didn't say a word.

"Daryl…? You alright?" Karen stepped up to Daryl, who finally acknowledged her with a curt nod.

"Yea," the redneck shrugged, "as a'right as I can be. How 'bout yerself?"

His female companion smiled some, watching as he swung his legs over the side of the bunk to face her, setting his crossbow down. "I'm fine. Was just checking in on you; kinda flew out of dinner back there."

"It's uncomfortable enough tryin' ta feel through a relationship. I don' need nobody makin' it worse by teasin' the hell outta me," Daryl grumbled, looking down at his dirty, calloused hands.

"You admit that it's a relationship. That's a start," Karen chuckled lightly, gesturing next to him, "mind if I sit down?"

"Nah. Go 'head," the redneck shrugged, watching as she takes a seat with him on his bunk. "I like ya, Karen, jus' don' want everyone stickin' their noses in where it don' belong."

"Daryl," the former schoolteacher turned her body to face his, "I understand. We don't have to even _have_ a relationship, if you're not ready for one."

"Hey," Daryl murmured, brushing his hand against her knee lightly. "I ain't never said that I don't want it. Jus'… let's not get into the heavy PDA shit."

"Agreed," Karen nodded, sparing him a tiny smile. She leant over and gave him a quick few kisses. When she pulled back from his lips, she asked, "is that okay?"

The redneck smirked lightly, pulling her closer. "C'mere, Princess." He melded their lips together, almost like he knew what he was doing. Romance wasn't his forte, by any means necessary. He was just doing what _felt _right.

She cupped his face in her hands as she took a deep breath against his lips. "I'll take that as a yes," she replied jokingly.

Daryl claimed her mouth with his again, his arms snaking across her waist. Despite never having very many romantic partners in his life, he just went along with Karen, and he did it well.

When they surfaced for another breath, the former schoolteacher pulled away once more. "Don't rush it, if you don't want to. Just doing this is enough," Karen kissed the mole right above his mouth.

"Well," the redneck muttered, smiling slightly, "that's fine by me."

o—o—o

During the run that next morning, Karen was finding it hard to keep her mind off Daryl. The both of them did their best to keep their interactions as platonic as they could, but the way the brunette looked at her redneck, and vice versa, it was getting _very_, very hard.

At one point, Karen was feeling particularly evil. The group had a tight space to fit into to keep from running into nearby walkers. When she squeezed by Daryl, she made sure to brush against him the right way, sending chills down his spine. Oh, that woman was going to pay for this later, the redneck would make sure of that.

If the others suspected anything, they hadn't had the audacity to mention any of it. During the run, everyone was able to clear most of the shelves. They had food, all sizes and assortments of clothing, and hygiene products that should last them all at least a month.

"A'right, ya'll," Daryl muttered, glancing around at the other three survivors. Once again, his eye contact with Karen lasted a little too long, "let's call it quits, head back home."

Michonne had caught every little hint pointing towards the fact that there was something going on between the redneck and the former Woodburian. She kept her mouth shut, though, and focused on getting out.

Karen hung back for a moment, letting the katana-wielding survivor and Glenn get ahead of her. When she went to catch up, however, a few walkers discovered her and began lurching towards the group. The brunette heard the growls coming from behind, quickening her pace to meet up with the others.

They made it out and back to the Durango in record time. The few walkers that had followed Karen out were quickly taken out by Daryl's crossbow. He nodded to her, gesturing for the brunette to get in the vehicle. She nodded, her dark curls bouncing against her shoulders as she hopped in the backseat with Michonne.

The darker skinned woman looked over at Karen, trying to decide whether she should bring up what she had been noticing or not. It was almost too easy. Months ago, she would have observed, but never make a joke about it. But she knew these people; they had become her family.

"So," Michonne began, glancing at Karen, and then at Daryl through the rear-view mirror, "Daryl, how long have you and Karen been together?"

The younger Dixon brother sputtered at that, gripping the steering wheel harder. "The hell ya ask that for?"

"I'm not an idiot, Daryl," she deadpanned. Honestly, Michonne was having fun with this. "I can see just fine."

"We ain't even—" Daryl started, but he had to stop himself, seeing the brunette in question's expression. He couldn't deny how he felt, even if he wanted to. Wouldn't be right. "Since yesterday afternoon." The redneck began to grumble, now that the cat was out of bag. "But don' go runnin' yer mouth 'bout it. Ya either, Glenn."

The Korean boy in the passenger seat quickly nodded. "Why are you trying to hide it, anyways?"

"I ain't tryin' ta have e'eryone in my business, a'right?" the redneck snapped. "This is between me an' Karen. If ya'll even think 'bout teasin' me, I'll murder ya'lls asses in yer sleep. And I ain't kiddin'."

Karen hid the growing smile behind her hand as she stared out her window. He was so modest sometimes it was adorable. She felt eyes practically burning a hole into her. When the brunette looked up, Daryl quickly brought his eyes back to the road ahead.

o—o—o

After everyone was back from the run, Karen had to assume her position at the fence, taking out the clustered walkers. She hadn't seen Daryl since the two of them had finished unloading all of the supplies that were gathered during their outing. The brunette really wasn't worried about it, though. She didn't expect him to always be there with her. He had duties of his own to attend to.

Karen felt her heart soar in her chest as she heard someone approach her from behind. She really hoped it was Daryl, but if it wasn't, then so be it. However, when she spun around on her heels to see Tyreese, she _really _wished it had been her man instead.

"Tyreese," she spared him a small smile. "How're you?"

The large man nodded, replying breathily, "I'm alright. Listen, can—can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," Karen ignored the sour feeling settling in her gut as he pulled her aside. "What's this about?"

"I like you, Karen," Tyreese admitted, unable to look her completely in the eyes. "Have since Woodbury." He took his hat off and shook a hand through his hair nervously. "I just wanted you to know before—before it was too late."

The former schoolteacher took a tiny step back, frowning sadly. "Tyreese, I can't—"

"I don't want to beg or nothin'. But please, just hear me out," he added hurriedly, interrupting the rest of the brunette's sentence. "A pretty girl like you couldn't possibly want me, I know—"

"Don't sell yourself short, now," the Italian woman replied, careful to keep her distance. She crossed her arms against her chest, sighing. "I just _can't_ be in a relationship with you."

Daryl, who was soothing Lil-Ass-Kicker back to sleep, happened to look out the window there on the catwalk. He growled slightly when he saw Tyreese over there talking to Karen. Why the hell didn't she look happy? He better not have been messin' with her.

Beth's soft voice brought him back down to reality, startling him some. "Daryl, what's wrong? You see somethin'?"

"Yea, I see somethin' a'right," the redneck grumbled, glancing down at Judith. She was finally starting to calm down, now she just gurgled happily in his arms.

"Well, what is it?" the teenager asked, looking from Judith to Daryl. "Want me to take Judith?"

Daryl nodded, handing the infant back over to her motherly-figure. "Nothin' fer ya ta worry 'bout. 'M takin' care o' it."

Beth's doe eyes took the younger Dixon brother in carefully as she took Judith back. "Are the walkers tryin' to tear up the fence again?"

"No. It's somethin' else," the redneck grumbled, passing the blonde girl at a brisk pace. He remembered Karen talking to him about Tyreese's _thing_ for her. Ain't no way he was makin' a move on his woman. If everyone knew about him and Karen afterwards, Daryl couldn't find a fuck to give.

When he came up on Karen and Tyreese, the former had just explained that she couldn't be in a relationship with the latter.

"'Ey, Princess," Daryl began, giving her a smile, "everythin' okay?"

Karen couldn't express how happy she was to see her redneck at that moment. "Oh, hi Daryl," she smiled. "Yeah, I think so. Tyreese just wanted to talk to me about something, was all."

The bigger man just watched the two of them interact, his eyes going wide as Daryl pulled his lips over Karen's. Their connection only lasted for a few moments, but it left the both of them blushing.

"I—I didn't know you two had a thing going on," Tyreese nervously added. He tried to act like he hadn't been hitting on an involved woman, Daryl Dixon's woman at that.

"It's a new thing," Karen glanced over to Tyreese, then back at Daryl, who had his arms around her waist possessively.

"Well, let me get back to Sasha," Tyreese spoke hurriedly, not giving the redneck a chance to question him. "I'll catch ya'll around."

Daryl's lips curled into a tight smirk as he watched Big Ty head off in the direction he came from.

Karen pulled away from the redneck a little, staring up into his dark blue eyes. "Thought you weren't into PDA, Dixon."

"I wasn't," he shrugged, "until that sumbitch thought he could try and steal my woman away." Daryl gave her a chaste kiss, stroking her bottom lip as his mouth disconnected from hers. "T'at a'right wit' ya, Princess?"

The brunette smiled, wrapping her arms around Daryl's neck. "I think I can get used to protective Daryl," she teased before kissing him soundly, ending their conversation.


End file.
